Cemburu (VKOOK)
by oohcath
Summary: Tidak perlu berusaha terlalu keras untuk membuat Kim Taehyung alias V cemburu sama Jeon Jungkook. "Sepertinya aku tidak perlu melakukan apapun."/VKOOK/BTS.


**Cemburu**

 **Couple: VKook**

 **Happy Reading…**

"Hhhh.. kurasa aku ingin sekali membuat Yoongi-hyung cemburu."

"Kenapa Chim?" Tanya Junngkook sambil memakan cheese cake strawberrynya.

"Aduuhh Kookie, kamu tahu gak sih, dengan membuat pasanganmu cemburu, itu artinya kamu lagi ngetes pacarmu apakah dia masih mencintaimu atau tidak?"

"Kamu ini ada-ada aja. Emangnya Yoongi udah gak cinta lagi sama kamu?" kekeh Jin lalu menyeruput tehnya.

"Ayolah hyung. Bayangkan kalau itu Namjoon hyung yang cemburu sama kamu, hyung. Perasaanmu gimana?" Jimin menggoyangkan lengan hyung tertuanya itu. Sementara muka Jin memerah seperti kepiting rebus ketika membayangkan wajah cemburu Namjoon saat Jin sedang berkonsultasi dengan manager hyung mengenai acara variety show yang akan dibintanginya.

"Rasanya aku ingin sekali mengajak ngobrol lebih lama dengan fans-fansku untuk memastikan Yoongi hyung cemburu sama aku. Eh tapi Kookie, kamu kok diam aja? Emangnya TaeTae gak pernah cemburu sama kamu? Trus apa yang kamu lakukan kalau kamu ada di posisi aku? Jimin membombardir maknae kelinci dengan banyak pertanyaan.

Jungkook memasang pose berpikir, "Kurasa aku tidak perlu melakukan apapun.."

.

.

.

Siang itu, kebetulan jadwalnya VKook yang belanja kebutuhan member BTS. Begitu masuk hypermarket, setelah memilih barang-barang, V memilih untuk menunggu di luar karena kakinya pegel (Alien bisa pegal ternyata). Baru saja duduk untuk mengistirahatkan kakinya..

 _Bruukkk…_

"Maaf, saya tidak sengaja.." ucap Yeoja itu sambil membungkukkan badannya. Otomatis Jungkook membantu yeoja manis itu merapikan barang belanjaanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. " Jungkook tersenyum manis. (Please ARMY gak usah baper. Jungkook udah jadi istri Author).

"Anda Jeon Jungkook BTS ya? Wah senang sekali saya bertemu dengan idola saya." Kata yeoja itu seraya menawarkan diri untuk bersalaman dengan Jungkook dan Jungkook membalas uluran tangan cewek itu. Lumayan kan salaman gratis dengan artis.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih ya.." Kata cewek itu sambil mengelus tangan Jungkook. Belum Jungkook balas tiba-tiba tangannya sudah dicengkram oleh kekasih Aliennya..

"Sama-sama. Ayo pulang.." V menyeret Jungkook pulang.

.

.

.

"Hyung… di café itu menawarkan diskon 50% jika kita makan cheese cake strawberry berpasangan." Kata Jungkook menunjuk ke café itu dan bergelayut manja di lengan V.

"Shireo!" tolak V. Ayolah, V tidak terlalu suka dengan Strawberry dan mengajaknya makan Strawberry berarti membangunkan Alien tidur (lho?)

"Ya sudah hyung kalau hyung gak mau aku ngajak J-Hope hyung aja untuk berpura-pura jadi pacarku. Tenang aja kok hyung, habis makan kita langsung pulang gak keluyuran kemana-mana." Kata Jungkook dengan wajah memelas.

' _Apa? Ngajak J-Hope hyung? Dasar kelinci bangunin macan ngamuk ternyata..'_ kata V dalam hati.

"Aku ikut!"

"Tapi hyung,.."

"Pokoknya aku ikut! Tak ada penolakan!"

 _Kena kau Kim Taehyung.._

.

.

.

Dan disinilah Jeon Jungkook, di klinik dokter karena kakinya terkilir saat latihan _dance_.

"Dok, saya kapan kontrol lagi?"

"Anda bisa datang untuk kontrol seminggu lagi." Kata dokter itu. Kebetulan dokternya cewek.

"Oh, jadi saya seminggu sekali _check-up_ ya?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Sebenarnya anda bisa saja setiap hari kesini untuk _check-up_." Kata dokter itu genit.

"Ehemmm…."

"Eh,,, anda bisa kesini seminggu sekali saja tidak apa-apa." Dokter itu tersenyum kecut.

.

"Hyung…."

"Hn.."

"Kok jawabnya gitu? Hyung? Hyung marah sama Kookie ya?"

"Gak sayang. Kenapa?"

"Hyung kok aneh sih belakangan ini? Kalau liat orang lain dekat sama Kookie, hyung ngamuk. Nanti lama-lama Kookie gak punya fans lho.."

"Biarin! Fansmu itu cuma satu: KIM TAEHYUNG. Camkan itu!"

"Hyung cemburu ya?"

"Tidak" tapi mukanya V merah.

"Ahhh bohong! Hyung cemburu!" Jungkook memukul lengan V dengan manja.

"Itu bukan cemburu."

"Kalau bukan cemburu itu namanya apa?"

" **ITU BUKTI KALAU KIM TAEHYUNG MENCINTAI JEON JUNGKOOK…"**


End file.
